Werewolf Protector
by Othaeryn
Summary: Kagome was sent into the Ninja world to protect Naruto from the Akatsuki and from people who would possibly want to hurt him, but she was changed and given knew powers by Midoriko. She was now a lycanthrope and could turn into a huge wolf whenever she wanted. Soon Naruto and her end up falling for each other. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just random…I was watching a movie when I just had this idea so I hope you like it. I obviously don't own anything besides a little bit of the plot…I really don't think you need me to tell you that.**

**Kagome/Team 7 = 13**

**Chapter 1**

Kagome was sitting in the classroom talking to one of her very good friends Hinata. She was watching Naruto to make sure he was okay, seeing as that was her job and what she was sent here for. Yep, that's right. She was sent here after she finished her quest in the Feudal Era by Midoriko on orders from the Kami. She was given a new quest; protect Naruto Uzumaki. In order to do this task, Midoriko gifted her; well Midoriko thought it was a gift. She turned Kagome into a lycanthrope. She could now turn into a huge werewolf whenever she pleased. Oh, but that wasn't it, because she was now a werewolf she had super senses, super strength, and amazing healing ability's. Also she was turned into a 5 year old just so she could start from the beginning, which also meant she had to start from the beginning of puberty…

"I GOT HERE FIRST INO PIG!" Kagome heard Sakura yell after running into the classroom. Great, Sakura and Ino just arrived, so that means a headache just came with them. They were so annoying, always fighting over everything especially Sasuke. They thought that she was a fan of Sasuke too so therefore she was a rival, but frankly Kagome _really_ didn't like Sasuke. Like at all. He was a baby and if she was going to talk about him it would take a couple of hours because she could rant about him for a while…and if she was sure that in the future she would have even more things to say about him. She could just see the stupidity that he would bring upon himself.

"NO I DID BILLBOARD BROW!" Ino yelled back.

"No, I DID." Sakura growled out.

"NO ME!" Kagome had enough.

"Shut up. You both got here at the same time, it was a tie. Go again tomorrow." She snapped at them. They glared at her. Sakura suddenly stopped when she spotted Sasuke and ran over to him. Naruto thought she was looking at him so he was ready to talk to her. Sakura just pushed him out of the way and greeted Saskue. Kagome rolled her eyes and caught Naruto before he could hit the ground.

"You know Naruto; you should give up on her. It's a lost cause." She sighed as she lifted him up.

"But I love her! She's so pretty and smart…" He trailed off drooling while looking at her, Kagome just rolled her eyes again and walked back up to her seat by Hinata in the back.

"Well, he's still pinning over the annoying pink haired banshee." Kagome told her. Hinata covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laugh.

"T-that's mean Kagome-sama." She said. Hinata stopped stuttering so much around Kagome because she was with her for a long time. Kagome saw her being all weak and frail looking and she was the only one who didn't pin over Saskue, so she took her under her wing. She trains Hinata sometimes too when Hinata has one of those 'I'm weak and don't deserve to be in my family' moments.

"Yeah well everyone thinks it. At least Ino knows when to stop because it's clearly annoying to other people." Kagome said glaring at Sakura through all the girls fighting over sitting by Saskue. She had half a mind to just go over there and sit by him just to spite all of the stupid females. Ha, that would be funny. She saw Naruto jump up on the table to glare at the Uchiha. All of the females started yelling at him for glaring at their _precious_ Sasuke-sama. A growl rose in Kagome's throat but she squashed it down. That was another thing about being a werewolf, she had intense instincts.

The kid behind Naruto accidentally bumped into him making Naruto fall forward. He was about to kiss Saskue but Kagome used her great speed to go and catch Naruto before his lips hit Sasuke's. She had Naruto by the head right when his lips were about to hit Sasuke's. Naruto let loose a huge sigh.

"Thank you Kagome!" Naruto jumped up and hugged her. She patted him on the back.

"You're lucky I look out for you Naruto." She sighed. A couple of people were surprised that she could go that fast but most of them were just glad that Naruto didn't steal Sasuke's first kiss.

"Alright class! It's time for you to be paired into teams!" Iruka yelled as he walked into the room. Kagome didn't listen until her or Naruto's name was called. "Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Hurano." This earned a cheer from Naruto and a groan from Sakura. "Saskue Uchiha." The roles were reversed. "…and Kagome Higurashi." He finished. Once again Sakura groaned and Naruto cheered.

"Why does _she_ have to be on my team?!" Sakura yelled pointing to Kagome.

"There was an uneven amount of people here so we had to make a four man team." Iruka said, clearly annoyed.

"But why couldn't she have been on somebody else's team?" She whined.

"Sakura, shut up. I don't want to be on a team with you either but you don't hear me screeching about it." She said. The class laughed at that. Sakura just sat down with a glare shot at Kagome.

Iruka finished listing off the teams and dismissed the class for lunch. Most of the people shot out the door, excited to leave the classroom, but Kagome took her time and calmly walked outside. She got out there and saw Naruto ask Sakura to eat lunch with him. This just caused Sakura to hit Naruto in the head and run off yelling for her precious Sasuke-kun. Kagome walked up to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Naruto, I will buy you some ramen." She said and walked off with him to the ramen shop. Kagome really hated Sakura. She had no consideration for other people's feelings and always hurt Naruto. Sakura would have to watch herself around her because her wolf instincts would want her to be punished for hurting pack. It was kind of like it was genetically programed into her to protect him.

They got served their ramen and while Kagome was eating, her super sensitive hearing picked up the sound of Sakura's loud voice.

"_But Sasuke-kun, why? I love you!" _She heard Sakura say.

"_Because, you're annoying."_ That was Sasuke's gruff response. Ah, that's Sasuke for you. 'Because you're annoying…' That was expected. She didn't hear anything after that so she just went back to eating her ramen.

OoOoO

"Ugh, what is taking him so long?" Naruto whined. They had been waiting for their sensei for about a half an hour. They were the only ones left that still had to be claimed; every one already got picked up by their sensei's.

Naruto suddenly grabbed an eraser and a chair and walked over to the door.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"If he's going to be late then I'm going to prank him." Naruto said with a huge grin on his face. Sasuke made his weird 'Hn' noise.

"As if he would fall for that, he is a Jonin." Sasuke said with his hands folded together underneath his chin.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun's right Naruto." Sakura sneered. She then turned and smiled at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes. Kagome snorted.

"Naruto I don't think that's a smart idea. Whoever walks through those doors is going to be in charge of our futures as ninja's. You should be careful how you treat this person." Kagome said, although she couldn't care less what the Jonin instructor thought of her. She was only here for Naruto, not to become the Hokage or anything. To be honest, when she accepted this mission she thought she would hate being here, but she actually enjoyed Naruto's company and thought of him as a really good friend.

Naruto looked to the eraser lodged into the door and contemplated taking it down but before he could do anything a hand reached through and slid open the door. The eraser connected with a head full of silver gravity defying hair and a poof of white popped up from the leftover chalk on the eraser. He slowly looked up at us.

"My first impression of you guys is….I hate you. Meet me up on the roof." He said and flashed out of the room.

"Well finally, I thought he would never come!" Kagome said with a chuckle and a smile. They three goons walked out the door to race to the top and Kagome just jumped out the window and started walking up the wall.

When she got up there Kakashi was reading and orange book with the title 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Kagome leaned down towards his head.

"You know sensei; you shouldn't be reading those books around children." She said in a low mocking voice. Kakashi jumped a little, he didn't expect her to get up her so fast. The only reason he didn't notice her was because it was a really good part and he was completely engrossed in the book.

Kakashi laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. Kagome just rolled her eyes and walked over to sit on the steps in front of him. About 40 seconds later Kagome's three other team members came bursting through the roof door. Naruto saw her and got disappointed.

"Aww, how did you get up here so fast?" He asked, sad that he didn't win.

"Oh, I used the window." She said smiling and leaning back onto her elbows. "Why don't you come and sit down? We've been waiting for a while." Kagome said mockingly to rile him up. Naruto just pouted and shuffled over to sit next to her. She could feel Sakura's glare in the back of her head but ignored her. She wasn't worth the time…

"Alright why don't we start off with introductions?" Kakashi said.

"Introductions? Why don't you demonstrate?" Sakura asked. Kakashi sighed and started.

"Say your likes, dislikes, hobbies, a dream…My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like and dislike many things, my hobbies are for me to know, and my dreams…well I never really had any. So, you first Pinky." Kakashi said pointing to Sakura. Kagome just had a deadpan face, '_All they learned was his name. I already know all about him and most of Kanoha, but that is only because the personal files in the Hokage towers aren't guarded very well, but these guys aren't just going to sneak in there and read about him. He should at least give a little more information if we will be working together for a while…'_ Kagome Thought. By the time she was out of her musings and reminiscing about how easy it was to hack into everyone's personal files it was her turn to talk.

"Ah, well I'm Kagome Higurashi, and that's all you really need to know. Oh, and I am Naruto's best friend so if you mess with him you mess with me, and if you mess with me you end up in the hospital." Kagome said with a bright smile, but there was a warning in her eyes. Everyone looked at her with a little fear because they have seen how Kagome can get when angered, but Kakashi just narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Alright then everybody, meet me at training ground seven tomorrow because we will be doing a little training." He said.

"Ooo, what kind of training?!" Naruto asked excited about the start of becoming a ninja.

"Survival training." He replied.

"Didn't we already do survival training in the academy?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but this is a little different. Anyways meet me there at 6:00 am, and don't eat breakfast or you will puke." He said poofing out of there in a puff of smoke. Kagome was thinking about what they could possibly be doing when Naruto broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Kagome, let's go get some ramen!" He said.

"We just had ramen at lunch time." Kagome said with a laugh. Leave it to Naruto to want ramen all the time.

"Yeah but every day at every time is always a good time to have ramen." He said enthusiastically. Kagome just laughed.

"Do you guys want to come too?" Kagome asked her other two team mates. Sakura looked like she was about to decline, but Sasuke said he would come so she came to.

OoOoO

Kagome was up at 3:00 in the morning. She didn't have need for much sleep so she patrolled near Naruto's apartment. After not finding anything she jumped up on Naruto's window sill to see how he was doing. He looked restless. He was tossing and turning, she assumed he was having a nightmare after a whimper that escaped his mouth.

She opened the window and swooped down by his bed. She shook him lightly, calling his name.

"Naruto. Open your eyes Naruto, it's only a dream." She called softly. Naruto tossed some more but opened his eyes after Kagome shook him again. He was panting.

"Oh, Kagome, It's you." Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, it's me. I see your still having some nightmares. I thought they went away? Why didn't you tell me they came back?" Kagome asked with concern showing in her eyes. Naruto just sighed.

"I didn't want you to worry about it. You are always there when something's wrong and I just wanted to give you a break, I didn't want to bother you." He said.

"Aw Naruto, you can always, _always_ come to me with your problems. That's what best friends are for." Kagome said crawling up onto the bed and rubbing soothing circles on his back. Naruto leaned into her embrace, glad that she offered comfort. Kagome was always there for him and he just felt bad that she didn't have any problems that he could help with, he felt like he needed to return the favor.

"You can come to me too, you know?" Naruto said. Kagome chuckled.

"You will be the first to know if I have any problems I need help with." She said. Naruto seemed to like that answer because he relaxed a little more. "Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" She asked.

"You don't have to-" He was cut off by Kagome.

"I know that I don't have to; I _want_ too." Kagome said hugging him tighter. "I will stay with you until you fall asleep." She said lying down, pulling Naruto into her arms to comfort him while he fell asleep. He nodded and started to drift off to sleep feeling safe in the warmth Kagome offered. Soon, he was asleep.

Kagome untangled herself from him and tucked him in. She walked over to the window shooting on last glance behind her to see if Naruto was okay before jumping out the window to go to her own house. She would have to be careful around Naruto. She may just be starting to fall in love with him. She knew she probably shouldn't but she couldn't help herself. She honestly didn't know how anyone could hate him, his personality just blinded a person and you instantly like him.

Kagome arrived at her house five minutes later. It was a decent sized house in the middle of the woods so no one could snoop around and see her when she was enjoying her alone time. It was originally an old abandoned, half-finished house when she found it. So she asked the Hokage if she could fix it up and live there. She was about 7 at this time so the Hokage was a little wary and confused. What would a 7 year old know about fixing up a house? She eventually managed to persuade him into letting her have it and he was surprised at what she did when she was finished. It looked like it was done by professionals!

She unlocked the door and walked inside. It was dark and quiet, and right now she had a lot of energy. She wanted to go for a run. She took off all of her ninja gear and walked outside. When she got out there she took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of nature to calm her nerves a bit. Deciding to transform for this one, she did her thing. Her eyes flashed yellow and she slowly started to transform into a huge wolf. Her fur was black and in the tail she had white tips, her eyes were a piercing yellow with a hint of honey coloring. Taking off at a slow run to loosen her muscles, she ran for the rest of the morning.

**I decided to stop here. I will get to the training part next chapter (obviously) and this is a Naruto/Kagome paring….she is supposed to be falling in love with him. So anyways, I hope you guys liked it and please review.**

**-Demonmiko14**


	2. ADOPTION NOTICE

**Hi everyone!** I'm sad to say that I've reached a standstill on all of my stories… I just can't think through a whole plot line and I'm not very happy with my writing style at the moment so I've decided to put this story and a couple of others on my profile up for adoption.

Please let me know if you'd like any of my stories even if they don't say up for adoption because I may part with it anyways because chances are, I won't ever finish them

I'm sorry for the inconvenience and I look forward to you guys possibly taking over my stories and stuff. You don't even have to keep the original chapters, you can change as much of the story as you like and just use it as a guide for another story that you want to start writing!

Thank you for all of your support throughout the year(s), and I'm sorry for this. I may pick up writing again in the future but for now, it's just not for me…

~Othaeryn (Previously Demonmiko14 and The Kitsune Clan)


End file.
